


GOD, I HATE YOU

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Good Leader Lee Taeyong, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Mess, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Stressed Na Jaemin, Wish me luck, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: The summer of 2017 was a terrible time for Mark and Haechan. They had gotten in a petty fight, but had grown since then.It was now 2020 and Mark and Haechan were as close as they'd ever been.But then things started going downhill.They were growing tired. Not just of their schedules but of eachother.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 45





	GOD, I HATE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to censor the cussing, but it's pretty obvious what it is. Other than that, no major warnings. Enjoy :)

The summer of 2017 was a terrible time for Mark and Haechan. They had gotten in a petty fight, but had grown since then.

It was now 2020, they'd been together for 5 years now. Always having some upcoming schedule in 127, while maintaining their presence in DREAM. Mark was a part of SuperM now aswell. NCT 2020 had become a thing. They had realeased their first 2020 album Resonance Part 1, and now they were working on a Part 2.

Mark and Haechan were as close as they'd ever been.

But then things started going downhill.

They were growing tired. Not just of their schedules but of eachother.

Mark left some clothes over the floor, frantically finding the right shirt before quickly leaving to his busy schedule. Haechan yelled at him for it later that night, after he tripped on some clothes in the dark, trying to get to his phone.

They were both so exhausted. Unkind words were exchanged, and Mark slept on the couch that night.

The next day Haechan felt guilty for his behaviour. He even knew how little time Mark had, and figured he wasn't helping in the slightest by yelling at Mark like that.

To make up for it the next day Haechan went up to his hyung to squish his cheek during a break in DREAMs dance practice as hyung secretly liked it. As usual Mark moved away. But there was no chuckle, no fighting back, no looking up at Haechan with a disgust on his face with a smile hidden behind it. Just a Mark going "Leave me alone." and going to another room.

One night Haechan had accidentally fallen asleep at DREAMs dorm and woke up at 3am, deciding to go back to 127's dorm. He bumped into Mark on the way in as Mark was going to the bathroom, but instead of Mark laughing it off and continuing with his business he just lectured Haechan about coming back home late, and being very irresponsible.

They hadn't talked much in the next few days, considering how much they saw eachother. Whenever they were infront of the camera they would act like nothing had ever happened, but when the camera clicked off there was a visible sigh between the both of them as they scooted further from eachother.

And if they did ever speak to eachother, it would sound something like this:

"You're so freaking clingy Haechan, it's so annoying."

"Stop bossing me around Mark, you can't tell me what to do."

"You talk so loud, I can't hear myself think."

"StoP touCHinG Me, thiS isN't a jOKe."

"Can you SHUT UP, just SHUT UP aLrEAdY."

"LITERALLY, @#%$ YOU."

"GOD, I HATE YOU."

Their 127 dance practice didn't have the same dynamic as it had anymore. They weren't working as a team like they usually would. Their hyungs started to notice the tension by now, and it was really straining everyone.

When Haechan stepped on Marks foot, Mark just stoped dancing and looked at him in annoyance. Haechan then had the audacity to tell Mark that his foot shouldn't have been there, for Mark to retort back saying that the choreography didn't include Haechans foot to be on Marks. 

This was when Taeyong stepped in and told everyone they should have a break.

"Guys, I know you're tired and all but please act your ages, alright?" Taeyong said in the nicest way possible. It hurt him to say this, but he really meant well with his words.

The 20 and 21 year old just nodded before the youngest suggest he get everyone water bottles, and that he'll be right back.

This petty fight was draining him so much, and he needed to get out of there. Recently he'd been filled with a lot of rage, and needed to let it out.

He slipped out quickly to the other room as several thoughts filled his mind. 

He got to thinking about how this fight even started, believing that Mark was the first who started it. God, he hated that guy. But then... Then he had a moment of realisation. A moment to think that... Maybe he's the one who started this fight. Maybe what Mark was saying about him was true. Maybe... Oh god...

I'm annoying, I'm annoying, I'm annoying

Last time him and Mark fought, he was 17. He was too arrogant to realise he was at fault, but now he knew better. He knew that he was probably making Marks already hectic life harder. He was making his 127 hyungs and Dream members life's harder by bickering like this.

He grabbed 9 waters from the other room and turned around to the studio. Just then Mark walked out purposefully nudging Haechans shoulder on his way to the bathroom.

A water bottle fell to the floor.

Haechan didn't know a water bottle dropping to the floor would be his breaking point, but he whimpered as 3 more bottles were beginning to slip.

17 year old Haechan would yell at Mark and tell him to screw off, maybe throwing the rest of the bottles and going back to his Hyungs... But God on god he really screwed up this time.

He tried to suppress a sob as he lost all the water, and crashed to his knees, clutching the last 2 bottles in his hands as he curled in on himself, forehead kissing the ground.

He was silently crying with his eyes shut tight.

Mark hates me, my hyungs hate me, they all hate me.

He didn't give himself enough time to have a real breakdown before he quickly whipped his face and got up with all the waters again. No one needs to see his pathetic state. He didn't want them to have another reason to hate him.

He stepped in the practice room and let his hyungs take water from him, handing waters to the hyungs who didn't come up to him after. Mark wasn't back from the restroom yet, so he put a water by his bag. Even Mark deserved one.

Guess he only grabbed 8, he'll survive without one.

Practice the rest of the day went smoothly as Haechan didn't utter a word the rest of the night. He knew he couldn't be quiet like this forever or people will notice something off, but he figured tonight was ok to be quiet from all the tension he caused earlier.

He decided he'd be a Haechan everyone enjoyed now.

That was easier said than done.

For a couple weeks now he'd been very respectful of his hyungs and band mates. He still talked as much, but wasn't as loud as before, and only ever showed skinship on the cameras.

Whenever he was around Mark, he'd rarely talk with him, either being too scared or just awkward around him now.

And it made him quite sad how adaptable everyone was being around this new Haechan.

He found himself sitting with a couple of his hyungs eating breakfast one day, when it dawned on him that they might like this Haechan better. But wow, did this Haechan make him feel miserable.

He hadn't really laughed or hugged anyone in weeks, so when Jungwoo casually threw an arm around him and cuddled up to him, laughing at something one of the hyungs said... it felt really good. He felt loved. He... he missed this feeling. He missed how naive he used to be, unaware of how annoying and clingy he had been before when he was just doing what made him happy. Old Haechan was happy. New Haechan... New Haechan was on the brink of crying.

Or maybe he already was.

Everything went silent when Haechan let out that first whimper. He was too caught up in his mind to think about how to hide himself and avoid worried glances coming his way.

Jungwoo sat up and changed his position whispering in Haechan's ear asking what was wrong, so that no one would be able to hear.

Haechan just shook his head as more tears fell before squeaking out that he's just been really stressed with comebacks and is exhausted and so ready for a break.

He didn't bother to tell them about how much he hated himself all of a sudden, and that he doesn't feel valid anymore, that Mark and everyone else hate him, and that all he's been is annoying.

He went along with his lie and as expected Jungwoo believed him, and why wouldn't he? Haechan was a good actor, and this was a good lie.

So instead of giving Haechan a reassuring hug and telling him he was enough and that his bandmates (and especially Mark) still loved him, and that nothing he does is super annoying, all he got for this lie was a pat on the back telling him that they're almost done and that he'll get his break soon.

He knew he had to stop crying after that, because this information should theoretically make him feel better, and not have him overthink how much precious time he took from his hyungs worrying over something as stupid as a small breakdown from a burnout, but it really was freaking easier said than done.

He thanked his hyungs for the help, before him and Mark had to quickly leave to pick up the dream members for practice that day.

And as the 2 of them were walking to the DREAM dorm, the tension that built up around them could be cut with a knife. Mark wanted to figure out when their next break day was, but didn't know how Haechan would respond with it being 2 and a half weeks away. He saw how raw and exposed Haechan seemed, and hadn't made an effort to help this morning, but he was honestly afraid of making things worse. They walked in silence, and internally sighed when they got to DREAMS dorm.

As they entered they expected Jisung, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin to be easy to locate, as they were already late as it is. Chenle would be meeting them at the Studio.

"Hello?" Mark questioned, upon not seeing anyone at first glance coming in. "Anyone here?" He said after no response to his voice.

Mark audibly expressed his confusion by letting out a "Where the heck is everyone?" For Haechan to mutter an "I don't know." as they split up looking the entire apartment for some sort of note or anything.

Mark was multitasking, also trying to call one of the members, but none of them were picking up.

The 2 of them were in the living room now, Haechan nervously fidgeting with his jacket sleeve, as Mark got more and more frustrated every time he got left on voice mail.

"D***IT. F***ING H***." Mark yelled, slamming his hand against the couch, as no one picked up.

"Maybe they're..." (At the studio). Was what Mark was intending to say anyway, but he stoped when he noticed Haechan severely flinch as Mark turned to him. Haechan looked terrified out of his mind, and it definitely was Marks doing. Had Mark been the reason for Haechan crying earlier this morning. He even saw Haechan crying that one day when he nudged past him with all those waters. He knew he was the reason for that break down, yet he did absolutely nothing for this poor kid and hoped he'd be better by now. But now Haechan was deathly afraid of him, and that just caused him to get more angry at himself.

Mark tried reaching out to the poor Maknae, as tears started welling up in the youngers face. Marks hands may have been shaking , but it was nothing compared to the younger whose whole frame was shaking.

"Haechan, I'm not..." (I'm not going to hurt you. Please never think that. Please, I'd never ever hurt you. I'm sorry things got so bad between us. Please Haechanie, please forgive me.)

But he couldn't find it in him to say more than those 3 words as his voice got stuck in his throat. Had things really gotten so bad for Haechan to be afraid of... Me?

"I'm sorry" was all Haechan was able to croak out. Trying in any way to hide himself. Letting the tears fall. He felt ashamed for possibly offending his big brother right now, but he was too overwhelmed to properly talk about it in the moment.

Just then someone entered the dorm, and Haechan immediately latched onto them for safety. He needed it, whoever it was he needed them. He had been touch starved for too long, and didn't have the right mindset to trust Mark right now. He'd regret it later, but the only thing that mattered now was the person hugging him back as he buried his face in their neck seeking warmth and affection he's been desperately wanting.. no needing for weeks now.

"Haechan, what are you doing?" Ah, it was Jaemin he held a death grip on, now sobbing into his younger friends shoulder. He should have recognized the familiar scent of Lavender that always hung around that smiling boy. But boy was he glad it was him and not a noona or something. Unfortunately, he wasn't as close to Jaemin as the others were. With Haechan's constant 127 schedules and Jaemin having been gone for a year due to back injuries, they just didn't see eachother as often. But the slightly older boy still could find comfort in the blonde non the less with them both being so clingy and chaotic all the time. Their relationship was 90% teasing, but in these 10% scenarios, especially right here right now, Jaemin would definitely wrap an arm around him and sooth him with comforting ease.

Mark was a little embarrassed Jaemin came in right there as he felt the crying member was his fault. He went up to Haechan intending to put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder and fix things "Haechan, please calm down, I didn't mean to sca..."

But Haechan had other ideas.

"NO, Don'T teLL mE tO cALm dOwN. Leave ME ALONE." Haechan screamed, still sobbing into Jaemin's sweater.

"Haechan, you're being... I wasn't gonna hit you okay!" Mark got irritated at how over reactive the younger was being, because he honestly felt like he did nothing wrong.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jaemin had to interject. He wanted to believe the boy sobbing in his arms was the victim here, and not the seething boy next to him, but for some reason he was getting frustrated with both of them.

He may have had no idea what was happening, but he did know the 2 had been fighting for a few weeks now. Haechan would have a tendency to get all whiney and annoying playing the victim, and Mark would get all pissed and annoyed everytime they fought with eachother. No one would want to intervene, and after a while tried to ignore them, but with Haechan clinging to Jaemin like his life depended on it, Jaemin physically couldn't avoid it this time.

"MARKS BEING AN A**, NOW GO AWAY." Haechan whinned, burying his face deeper in Jaemin's sweater to the point that it was starting to hurt.

"You're actually being such a f***king child right now, stop yelling." Mark bitterly stated, standing there like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"GUYS, STOP. Mark hyung, please stop talking, Haechan's in no state for this right now. And Haechan sweety, there's no need to yell, so how about we all just calm down and..." Jaemin tried okay, he really tried, he said what any reasonable person would have thought, and he tried.

"Haechan's fiNE. I diD notHiNG wrONG. He's just beinG a BabY." Mark raised his voice, getting defensive.

Jaemin really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Please don't yell right now, Hyung." It's like Jaemin was talking to a 5 year old, not a Hyung.

"I'M Not yeLLinG. HaeCHAN'S tHE onE yeLLING."

Why did Jaemin have to deal with this right now.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE GETTING ALL ANGRY AND SCARY."

"NO ONE ELSE WOULD GET SCARED."

"HYUNG. Not now! Haechan is clearly not Okay." Here goes Jaemin trying again.

"I'M NOT OKAY." For someone who 'Isn't yelling' hyung sure knew how to be loud, Jaemin thought.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY." Haechan lifted his head seething at Mark.

Looks like Jaemin would have to deal with this right now.

"YOU'RE BOTH NOT OKAY!" Was Jaemin yelling? should he stop... no no, he should keep going, they needed to hear this. "YOU GUYS, YOU, YOU.." Control yourself Jaemin, you're the most level headed person in this room, deep breaths, and try again. "You and Haechan haven't been okay for weeks! Okay. I get that something happened between you guys, but it's really been affecting us. You guys are making practice really hard to do when we have to work as a unit, but you guys just seem so off and are slowing us down all the time. During V-lives you guys bring such bad tension around that it makes it very hard for us to be ourselves. Jisung and Chenle are scared of you, and poor Shotaro and Sungchan think you guys are always like this! Hyung I know you haven't been sleeping and Haechanie hasn't been eating, but you need to take care of yourselves so we don't have to babysit you guys constantly because you 2 won't admit to anything being wrong. We had to play rock paper scissors for one of us just to get you 2, because no one wants to be around you guys anymore. It's exhausting having to be so patient when around you 2 together because you have just been so immature. So you guys either need to figure out how to not affect any of us anymore, or grow up and make up already. Because all of us hate this side of you, okay. I actually hate talking to you guys right now. Haechan you need to stop playing the victim all the da*n time, and Mark Hyung you really need to tone it down okay. I don't know what's gotten you so angered in the first place, because both of you are in the wrong and.. and.. and we're all sick and tired of seeing you guys bickering like this."

After he finished talking, Haechan let go of him completely, turning around, and finding comfort in the sofa rather than anyone else in the room right now. He wanted to keep crying after what Jaemin had said, because he truly believed he was the victim, but they both found him annoying and crying would only make them more annoyed. So he just sat there obediently, but Jaemin worried even more at his friends sudden change in emotion. This wasn't right.

Unfortunately Mark wasn't looking much better. He had turned away from the 2, crouching down with both hands gripping his poorly malnutished hair from all the times he'd had to dye it for comebacks. He was amazed he hadn't gone bald yet, and wouldn't ever want it happening in the near future. But as he sat there, tears threatening to fall like Haechan's moments ago, he didn't really care about the whole balding thing as it took every ounce of his being not to rip his hair out. He was still very mad, sure. But instead of directing all of his anger at Haechan and Jaemin, he was now directing it all at himself.

Well crap, Jaemin really screwed up this time didn't he. He shouldn't be the one fixing this, he needed a Hyung to intervene.

He didn't know how he'd be able to handle 2 distressed members like this. He wanted to call someone, but he didn't even think of bringing his phone because he was expecting a quick in and out exchange of getting his members then returning to the studio. Why would he need his phone for that? No one warned him about his best friends slowly breaking at the seams all by themselves. No one mentally prepared him for the sight he had to witness and somehow salvage, because he was the most contained one in the room. No one warned him of the pressure and importance of having to act as a pillar for the 2 fallen members to lean on as he entered the room.

And Jaemin was now hurriedly going over to his hyung allowing himself to process Mark's form for a mer second, mentally cursing at himself because he did this. His words were way too harsh, and he needed to fix this soon.

"Hy... Hyung please stop... I didn't mean what I said." Jaemin said, trying to untangld Marks hands from his hair. That only made Mark hold on tighter as his knuckles turned white, clenching his mouth shut muffling all noise. 

Mark knew Jaemin meant what he said, because it was the truth... Anyone would have said it to them. The fact that sweet comforting Nana had to be the one to say it hurt, knowing it really had gotten that bad.

"No Hyung, please don't hurt yourself, I need you to let go for me."

Hearing this just made Haechan cry again, which made Mark grip tighter.

And to say Jaemin was scared out of his mind would have been such a poor explanation for what he was truly feeling. Jaemin, the most caring, compassionate, composed, selfless member of Dream, was having such a hard time staying composed and calm and levelheaded through this whole mess that not only would he have to remind Mark and Haechan to breathe but also himself in order to get through all of this on his own.

But as he glanced back at the states his friends were in, he realised he couldn't do this on his own anymore.

"Mark Hyung, can I see your phone? I need to call a Hyung." Jaemin said in a shakey voice. He was scared and inexperienced, and useless when they needed him most. He had screwed up really bad, and all hope of them listening to him went out the window as soon as he yelled at them.

Mark didn't budge, he was still crouched in the same spot he'd been in when Jaemin ended his rant. Still clenching his mouth shut with the same force as his eyes, and holding a death grip on his poor hair.

"Hyung, please." Jaemin said desperately, he was running out of ideas and felt hopeless. He still had to figure out a way to help Haechan, who was now folded in on himself crying on the couch, on the brink of hyperventilating just like the other 2 members in this room. Jaemin needed someone more qualified than him to help his friends. Any of the hyungs would be better than the pathetic job he was trying to preform.

Jaemin stood up and turned away, willing the self deprecating thoughts and tears that came along with it. He couldn't help them, he shouldn't be here, he was too weak. Too scared. Too useless.

And then someone grabbed his hand.

It was Mark. His hands were finally away from his hair, and his mouth was slack. His eyes started watering, but he seemed worried instead of scared. He seemed more aware of his surroundings.

Jaemin looked down at him, as relief washed over. He was hopeful everything would be better, that is until mark started to speak.

"Jaeminie, I.. I.. I'm okay now. I'm sorry." And with those uncertain words his hyung spoke, he decided enough was enough as he pulled himself out of his hyungs grip. 

"N... No you're not. I.. n.. need to call a Hyung." Jaemin said trying his very best to will his tears away.

Mark fumbled for his phone for a bit, going to his contact list, shakily handing his phone off to another shaky hand as Jaemin saw the top 2 people on his contact list were Johnny and Taeyong. It made sense naturally, as Mark was glued to Johnny and in several groups with Taeyong. He decided to call their leader, as he'd most likely know what to do.

Jaemin stepped into the kitchen and sat down right when the other end picked up. "Hyung..." And there was no longer anyone to be brave infront of, he'd already hopelessly failed at helping Mark and Haechan today, so he gave in, letting the floodgates open as he sobbed to his hyung on the receiving line. "... It's m-me Jaemin. I-I-I screwed up bad hyung. I need you to come a-and fix it. Me, Haechan and Mark Hyung ar-are in the Dream dorm. I'm s-so sor-sorry..."

TY: "Nana, honey you're okay. Where's everyone else hmm?"

JM: "they're s-still at practice..."

TY: "Ok honey, do they know where you guys are?"

JM: "I can call Jeno..."

TY: "Tell them to continue practicing okay, I'll be there soon. I love you minnie, hang tight"

JM: "Okay, I love y-you too Hyung."

He hung up still a sobbing mess, having to now call Jeno to tell him where he was and that everything was semi okay.

He set the phone down in the counter, and gave himself a moment to contain his emotions before picking up the phone and scrolling through to find Jenos contact list. It was sad to find it wasn't very high up on the list, but none of the dream members were. He understood tho, Mark Hyung was one of the busiest people he knew. With just as shaky hands as when he first took the phone from Mark, he put it up to his ear waiting for a reply. No one usually picks up their phone during practice, but they have been gone a worryingly amount, so Jaemin wasn't too surprised when Jeno picked up immediately.

JN: "Mark Hyung, what's taking you guys so long."

JM: I-It's Jaemin, I forgot my phone."

JN: "Nana are you okay? Where's Mark Hyung?"

JM: "He's in the other room, don't worry about us. Taeyong Hyung told me to tell you guys to continue practicing without us for now. I'll see you guys later."

JN: "Wait Jaemin, what happened?"

JM: "They got in a fight so Taeyong's coming over to fix things." Jaemin said this part a little quieter knowing it was easy for the others to hear from where he is.

JN: "Stay safe Nana, thank you for telling me."

JM: "Love you Jeno."

JN: "Love you too Nana, see you later."

After the phone call ended, Jaemin was sapped of all energy. He wondered if there were any painkillers strong enough to get rid of the full grown migraine he has gotten from this nights encounter, and wondered if the other 2 were equally as drained. He knew they had to have a talk later on about everything, but if he were in their positions he'd be struggling to stay awake. He decided to rest his head on the cool countertop for a moment before joining the other 2, waiting for their hyung. His body had other plans as he slowly drifted off into a very uncomfortable sleep.

\---

Minutes later Taeyong was running in the dream dorm with Jaehyun in tow. Taeyong figured he could handle the messy fight, while Jaehyun could help soothe the distressed dream member who was unlucky enough to be wrapped up in all of this.

It took them a moment to process the sight infront of them, as Haechan was still heavily crying with his face shoved in the couch, and Mark now had his head in his hands with his legs curled up, silent as ever, but the shaking was still present.

Jaehyun looked at the leader for a second, before Taeyong told him to look for Jaemin as he himself went up to the Maknae of 127.

Taeyong was gently easing Haechan's body upright, as he was shushing him to calm down. They stayed there, Haechan's weight all on his leader as Taeyongs hands wrapped around him rocking him back and forth, kissing the top of his head. But Mark needed to be looked after as well so when Haechan felt Taeyong get up and asked Haechan if he was better now, he knew the right thing to do was nod and so he did.

Mark knew the leader would check on him eventually, but no matter how much time he had to prepare himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to lower his heart rate or lessen the shaking, but he attempted to anyway.

Taeyong approached him differently, not babying him with his words, but still trying to succeed in the same task of calming him down.

"Hey Mark, it's me Taeyong. Can you lift your head up for me?"

And Taeyong had never seen his younger brother look so broken in all his years of knowing him. Mark, the most overworked, strongest and energetic person was lifting his head to reveal a tired, sad, lifeless, tear streaken face, flushed with embarassment.

Taeyong put a hand on Marks knee before carefully saying "I bet you feel pretty bad right now, but I think it's pretty important that we talk about what happened today so we never let this happen again. Are you up to talking right now?"

And with Mark's robotic motionless nod, staring off into nothing in particular, Taeyong grabbed one of his hands and lifted him up to sit next to him on the couch that Haechan obediently stayed at.

Taeyong made sure to stay in the middle of them, giving them a minute to get settled before wasting no more time and asking if anyone would like to explain what happened.

"Its my fault hyung." And even after a long day of practice Taeyong had never seen Marks throat so raw and pained before.

"No" was all Haechan could squeak out before starting to cry again, hiding himself in Taeyongs arm that he latched onto.

"Hyung, Haechan was hurting and I knew it, but I did nothing." Mark said feeling guilt wrap tightly around his lungs.

"But I knew I was being annoying and-and I knew I should stop, b-but I didn't and-and I'm sorry." Haechan sobbed out, having a hard time breathe.

Mark knew how much Haechan loved him, and he knew Haechan was social with everyone. Haechan liked to be on good terms with everyone and make friends with just about anyone he came in contact with. It must really be hurting Haechan now more than ever to not be on good terms with one of his closest friends, and for Mark to be so dumb to not realize that sooner made him feel like crap.

"No Haechanie, I yelled at you. I was wrong. I was rude and..." Mark took a moment to realise that he had also brought another one of his brothers into this argument with him, and man did he want to cry all over again. "Hyung?" And the way his voice cracked as he looked worryingly over to Taeyong scared the leader.

"Yeah?" Taeyong didn't know what else to say.

"I... Jaemin we-he... got-we got Jaemin involved in this. And-and he was just trying to help... I'm-I-he.."

Taeyong pulled Mark in a hug as now both his children were having trouble breathing, and this whole 'talk' wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Jaemin is fine, once you guys sort this out then you can see him, okay? Taeyong said rocking both of them in his arms.

"Mark Hyung, I'm sorry for everything I said, I just miss you so much."

"Haechanie, I miss you so much too, I never want to see you hurt again."

Not even 2 seconds after they were both teary eyed and holding eachothers hands while also clinging onto a very relieved Taeyong.

"Can we see Jaemin now Hyung?" Haechan asked shyly.

"Oh, sure go ahead." Taeyong wasn't really sure how to make of the sudden the happening, but if everything was solved then he concidered his job done.

He figured Haechan and Mark must have been on good terms now by the way they got off the couch never once letting go of eachothers hands.

"Where is he hyung?" Mark asked, not sure where to go from there.

"Let's go find him." Taeyong said getting up and searching for the blonde. He found him sleeping with Jaehyun in his bed, and asked Jaehyun if Jaemin was up for 2 very eager visitors. Jaemin peeked his eyes open and answered for them, just as eager to see them.

Jaehyun patted Jaemin's head and got out of his bed, as Mark and Haechan crawled in on either side of him, hugging the death out of him.

"We're sorry Nana." Haechan said squished in Jaemin's side.

"It's fine, you guys just scared me." Jaemin said barely staying awake.

"Thank you so much Jaeminie." Mark said from the other side.

"For what?"

"For everything."

And as they all fell asleep feeling warm and comfortable in eachothers embrace, Mark and Haechan still held on to eachothers hands not intending to let go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the huge use of Jaemin at the end. This was the first fic I had ever used my bias Nana in, and I feel like he was the dream member who needed to walk in on them to set them straight again.


End file.
